Temptation and Salvation in the Desert
by NostalgieMalaak
Summary: COMPLETE. 3x4 AU. Trowa, burnt out with the world, goes on a journey in the desert where he finds both sorrow and love.
1. Part 1

**Temptation and Salvation in the Desert**

Warnings: AU, 3x4, yaoi, language

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

Sand was everywhere. Blindingly bright against the glittering sunlight. Everywhere the boy looked there was nothing but mountains of the fine gritty sand. It was in his cloths, his hair. It blew into his eyes and made a sickening crunching sound every time he brought his teeth together. 

And then there was the problem of being lost. Separated from his sister and friends during a vicious sandstorm that had left him disoriented, confused, and utterly alone.

For days the tall slender youth had stumbled and crawled through the layers of sand, squinting finely shaped eyes against the ever-present glare. The thick bundle of hair that was styled to drape over his face was matted and sticky with sweat. Time after time he reached a hand, covered with cracks from lack of water and a layer of permanent dirt, to sweep back the mess that was his hair, only to have it cling stubbornly to his sunburned face.

He had to keep going. There was no lying down to rest. If he did he would die. The red hot sun would burn his body and the hunger that ravaged his innards would destroy him. Then the sand would come in and bury his body and he would be truly lost forever.

Hunger and the sun unfortunately would not be the end of him. Thirst would claim him first. He had taken his last sip of water some time ago.

"Have to…find…someone…water…shade…anything…"

"What…sand…so much sand…all over me…feel so dirty…wish I could take a bath…"

To anyone watching it would appear that the boy had finally been driven mad from his circumstances. But no one who could help him was near. Only one who could torment.

"You look horrible Tro! What happened to you?" came a bright cheery voice. The boy stopped and looked up, not believing what he heard.

With a hoarse voice he cried out, "Who's there?"

"Hey! Don't tell me you forgot your old pal Duo? How could you forget _me_?"

Sitting upon the ridge of a large dune was a young child, bright eyes flashing in merriment and long hair swinging to and fro.

"You…you're not real," Trowa gasped out, "You're just a figment of my imagination. Go away. I'm not crazy yet!"

"How can you say that about me?" the imp asked. "I'm here, you're here…and you can obviously see me or else why would you be talking to me?"

"You're not real. You died a long time ago Duo. Leave me alone."

"Crabby, crabby! You'd think that you'd be happy to see me then if I've been gone for so long," the other boy said giving the dying youth a wink and a broad grin.

Trowa sat down on the sand, the last of his flagging energy used. Head in hands, he turned a dark green eye on the younger boy who looked perfectly content to be in the middle of the Sahara.

"Where'd you come from?"

"Where do you think?" Duo answered, turning a cartwheel and clambering happily down the steep sand bank to the valley below where Trowa was resting.

"I think I'm going crazy. You're just a hallucination, right?" the youth asked a little desperately.

"No."

"You have to be!"

"No I don't."

"Then what are you?"

"Maybe I'm here to take you away. Maybe I'm an angel and I'm coming to lead you home."

"That's not possible…it's just…not!"

"And why not Trowa? Look at yourself. You don't have long to live buddy boy."

Trowa took in his appearance with a critical eye. He was dead tired, hungry, sunburned, and hadn't had anything to drink for longer than he could remember. It was at that moment that he realized he would probably die out in the desert with nothing but a hallucination or angel or whatever he was to keep him company.

"You might be right about the whole dying thing. I've certainly felt better," he replied, casting a smirk in the direction of the other.

"'Course I'm right. I'm an angel and I've come to collect you."

"Well what are you waiting for? I must be pretty close…"

"Nuh-uh. Doesn't work that way. You gotta do something before you go."

"And what would that be?"

"You have to give up your soul." The younger boy answered. Behind the smile that seemed glued to his face was a deadly seriousness and no small amount of malice. The wind caught his hair, swirling it around and whipped through his black outfit.

"Give up…my soul?"

"Yes of course. It's easy. You just say that you'll give over your soul to me and then I'll take it back with me. Easy-peasy."

"I don't know…"

"It's what happens Trowa. Would I lie to you? Me? Duo? I thought we were best friends?"

"We were…but, this just sounds too strange…"

"Fine then," Duo spat out. Anger contorting his face into a hideous snarl. With that he picked himself up and started to walk off, small hands jammed into his pockets.

"Wait…I didn't…"

"I'll be back tomorrow Trowa! Just remember, you'll continue to suffer until you do this."

With that the boy disappeared beyond Trowa's vision like a small storm cloud and the tall boy was left alone again. Too weak to stand, he decided to try and conserve his energy by sleeping. Someone would find him eventually. They had to! Duo was wrong, he wasn't ready to die yet.

The night washed over the barren land and with the darkness came millions and millions of lights in the form of stars. Trowa had never seen anything so beautiful or peaceful in his entire life and despite the cold of the desert in the night, he fell into a dreamless sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"So! You're still here!"

Trowa jerked awake at the sound of his returned friend. Blinking rapidly to clear his eyes, the youth took stock of where he was. He remembered that he was in the desert, lost from his friends and sister who had wanted to journey like Arabs across the sands. He remembered falling asleep looking at the beautiful array of stars. And he also remembered the strange visitation of the day before.

Pushing himself with some difficulty into a sitting position Trowa noted that his body was stiff and sore from sleeping out on the open ground. Already the sun had begun beating down on him, almost hot enough to burn through his clothes. Even with the warmth of the sun he felt cold all over. The already existing burns chaffed at him and made him wince in pain as his clothing caught and rubbed against them.

"That looks painful," Duo called out cheerily, the darkness that had turned his mood so quickly the day before seemingly gone.

"Yes," Trowa replied wearily. His head was pounding from the lack of water and harsh sunlight in his eyes.

"I can take you from all of that you know. Just like that!" the small boy said snapping his fingers for effect.

"But…I don't understand. Why are you here? I didn't think it worked that way…"

"How would you know how things work after you die? You're still alive Tro, at least you kind of are. You just gotta trust your old pal Duo."

"But it's not-"

"Hey Trowa," Duo suddenly cut in, "Do you remember that day at the beach? When we found that jellyfish washed up on the beach? You felt so sorry for the ugly thing. Spent all day looking for something to use to pick it up and throw it back into the water. By the time you found that piece of driftwood to push it back with the tide had come in and washed it away."

"Yeah, but what does that..?"

"You ready to give me your soul yet?" the boy who seemed anything but a child turned his hard dark blue eyes on Trowa and asked with a hardness in his voice that Trowa had never known while he was alive.

"Duo, I can't. Something's not right with you."

"Alright then. See ya later buddy boy!"

And with that the strange child disappeared into the distance, much like he had done the day before.

Trowa sat on the shifting sand and tried to sort through what had just happened. He must surely be mad now. There was no way his former best friend could be here in this place with him now. A drunk driver had seen to it that Duo would never experience this earth again.

Maybe he was an angel though. After all, he did know about that day at the beach. They had been the only ones there that day. Trowa still remembered the despair he had felt at looking at that little creature thrown up on the shore, unable to go home. He decided that he felt a bit like that jellyfish at the moment. Only there was no cooling ocean to come sweep him back where he belonged. Only the sun and the sand.

XXXXXXXX

The next day Duo returned and again asked him for his soul in that chilling steely-edged voice. Again Trowa refused. There was just something not right about the whole thing.

Everyday Trowa grew weaker and weaker but each morning awoke, still bound to the earth. Perhaps Duo was right. Maybe he would continue to be tortured day after day by the sand and sun and thirst until he gave up his soul. But the tall youth knew he was not likely to give up soon. His will to live was too strong and too pure to be given over lightly. But it was so hard.

"You know Trowa," the shorter boy began with a small smirk playing across his innocent features, "you've been out here for a long time. Maybe you should give it up 'bout now. After all, you're not getting any better. In fact, you look terrible."

Trowa turned his head into the sand bank and tried to ignore the boy. He had stopped talking altogether almost a week ago. Had it really been that long? He must have been out here now for almost a month. That didn't seem possible. In fact, it _wasn't _possible. He should be dead.

"You should you know. Everyday you resist me you screw with mother nature and she can be a cruel bitch when she wants to." Duo sneered.

Trowa turned onto his side with a pained grimace trying to avoid looking at the boy by his side.

"It's so simple Trowa. All you have to do is say the magic word and then it'll be all over. No? Alright then. See you tomorrow."

The exhausted youth stared out over the expanse of sand and tried to empty his mind of the raging thoughts that had scurried through his brain since being condemned to the desert. The more he thought about the situation, and more specifically about Duo, he came to the conclusion that this must be some sort of test. There was simply no way this was the true order of things.

When Trowa's mother and father had died it had been sudden and nearly instantaneous. There had been no waiting around for them. Cathy said they had gone to heaven, but of that Trowa had never been sure. His present circumstances seemed to agree with that. After all, Duo hadn't gone to heaven. Duo was still here with him, tormenting him day after day. Unless…

Unless it wasn't Duo.

XXXXXXX

When the creature that looked like Duo and sounded like Duo and moved like Duo but who was not Duo returned the next day it was to find Trowa sitting in the sand desperately trying to find the energy to stand.

For a while it just watched. Eerily blue-blue eyes captivated by the youth's pitiful attempts.

Finally with a shrug it sat down in the sand to watch.

"You want some help?" it asked in a hopeful tone.

"No. I can do this on my own. I don't want you near me."

"Why? All I've ever wanted was for you to be taken care of Trowa. Now you're just going to waste all of your energy on foolishness. Just give up Trowa. You aren't going to win."

"Watch me!" Trowa bit out, breath coming in great heaving gasps.

Like a very young child the boy finally made it to his feet. Swaying back and forth, eyes closed with triumph and exhaustion, he heaved a sigh of relief. With small deliberate steps he began to walk forward once more.

"What do you think you're doing! You know Trowa, I was patient before, but you're seriously pissing me off right now!" The creature growled and stalked after Trowa. He never touched him though, just kept small angry fists balled up at his sides.

"Don't just walk away from me! I told you buddy, this is the only way out for you!"

"You're a liar. But I guess that should be expected from _you_. Just never thought you'd stoop so low as to come looking like my dead friend."

The black robed creature twisted its face into a mocking sneer.

"Now leave me alone," Trowa said, his voice ringing with finality. "Don't tempt me anymore. My soul is my own."

With that the youth staggered away through the sands. If he had bothered to look back he would not have seen anyone else present.

There were cliffs and stone structures all around him now. He couldn't remember when he had reached such a place, but suddenly there he was. The massive rock formations provided him with some shade and respite from the whipping wind, but even so it was still unbearably hot. Trowa didn't know how long he had been wandering in his semi-coherent state. He only knew that it had been at least forty days since he had eaten or drank anything.

With his last vestiges of strength the boy pulled himself into a shallow alcove in the rocks and laid down to sleep.


	2. Part 2

**Temptation and Salvation in the Desert**

Warnings: AU, 3x4, yaoi, language, lime, some sap…and pretty much a little of everything else in case I missed something

Notes: Arabic used in the story, see end notes for translations

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

The sound of dripping water was the first thing Trowa noticed upon waking. The second was that it was pitch black in…wherever he was.

With a small moan of pain he tried to draw himself up, but found he was too weak to even shift his legs. A tiny cry of frustration and fear forced its way past his lips which he bit down on to stifle anymore noise. A thin trickle of blood ran down his chin from his achingly chapped lips. Crying wouldn't do him any good. He hadn't cried when Duo died. He hadn't even cried when his parents had died. Cathy had needed him to be strong then. He wasn't about to start crying now. Especially over himself.

In his dazed and pitiful state he didn't even bother to wonder how he had come to be in such a cool dark place, lying on a soft blanket.

When he awoke again there was light. At first it was too bright for his weary eyes and he screwed them shut in an effort to prevent further pain. Light airy footsteps like those of a delicate bird came closer to where he lay. The sweet smell of jasmine filtered past his senses and he opened his eyes to behold two blurry objects standing before him.

He eyes finally adjusted to the light, which really wasn't all that bright, and he found himself staring at two slender legs standing by his head. In the next moment a soft hand came down on his forehead and brushed back his wild tangle of hair. That wonderful silky feeling on his face made him yearn for more and he leaned into the touch, a little sound of pleasure making itself known deep in his throat.

The person above him cooed softly and reassuringly before reaching behind and grabbing an oddly shaped bag. A wooden nozzle protruding from the top was placed gingerly against Trowa's lips and his almost renounced his recent thoughts to weep with joy as cold sweet water sprung forth to quench his dust-dry throat and mouth.

His savior only let him drink in little sips, most likely so that his stomach wouldn't become upset. Then he lay back again against the smooth blanket below him and looked up at the person tending to him.

The first thing that struck him was how young he was. _Not much older than a child!_ He thought.

The next was that he was captivated by the most stunning blue-green eyes he had ever seen. They were the color of the Mediterranean sea and swam with life and kindness. A thatch of pure white-blonde hair standing out in sharp contrast with his lightly tanned skin peaked out of an Arab-looking head covering. Overall, Trowa concluded that never before had he laid eyes on such strange beauty.

The blonde knelt down beside him and pulled another blanket on top of his patient. Trowa noticed that now that he was no longer in the burning sun he was very cold. _Probably an effect of these terrible sunburns._

When the other boy's arms came close he noticed that they, and in fact all the noticeable parts of his body, were stained a delicate robin's egg blue. This seemed to give his eyes an even more blue appearance and Trowa was captivated by the very oddness of the other boy.

With a few soft words in a foreign tongue the small Arab got up from Trowa's side with a fluid motion and went off beyond the range of the firelight. Or at least Trowa thought he was an Arab. He wasn't sure any other people would be out in the desert, dressed as the boy was. However, his limited knowledge of Arabic told him that what the boy had said was not in that language. Trowa looked around the cave he was in trying to spot him again, but sleep overwhelmed him and soon he was gently snoring.

Awaking sometime later he was relieved to find his Arab friend (as he had taken to thinking of him for lack of knowing his name) back in the cave and puttering around the small fire. It smelled strangely and Trowa was pretty sure it was some sort of animal dung that was being used. Though strange, the smell was not strong and Trowa could tell that sweet smelling herbs had been placed over the fire to counteract any odor. The smoke from the fire drifted lazily up to the ceiling where it disappeared into large dark cracks. Trowa surmised that the breaks in the cave ceiling twisted and shifted all the way up to open air because he could see no real light coming in from anywhere.

Seeing that he was awake the Arab came over to his side. He gently bathed Trowa's face, neck, and hands. The delicious coolness of the wet cloth made him shudder a little and smile up at the little blonde. The Arab smiled back and patted his arm affectionately.

Trowa thought about the Arabs he had met through his and his friends' travels through the Middle East. They were always so warm and hospitable. Caring for strangers seemed ingrained in their culture. It would appear that this young boy was to be no different than that, though his looks were much different than other desert dwellers he had met. He had heard however that some groups in north Africa, most specifically Berbers, could potentially have light skin and eyes.

Whatever his appearance or social upbringing, the boy was so very kind with him in every gesture and move he made. After being washed Trowa was propped up against a smooth stone and fed some sort of delicious, paste-like food washed down with the clearest water he had ever drank.

Unlike the last time he had been awake Trowa was determined to make an attempt at speaking, or at least communicating with his kind host.

"Umm…marHaba?" He said hesitantly. The 'hello' sounded utterly ridiculous and foreign even to Trowa and he wished that he had paid more attention to what Cathy had been trying to teach him a bit of the Arabic language.

"Ahlan wa sahlan fiik! HaDirtak shu l-ism il-kariim?" the boy rattled off with such speed and beautiful fluency that even if Trowa had been taught what all those words meant he would not have been able to understand them.

"Uhhh…I don't…I'm sorry," he fumbled around trying desperately to think of something else he could say in the boy's language.

"Oh," the boy said softly, nodding his head in understanding. "Ajnabi."

With a deft move the boy touched his own chest with fingers splayed and said, "Cat-eh." Or at least that's what Trowa thought he said.

Trowa copied his gesture and stated as clearly as he could his own name.

"Il-baraka," the boy replied.

Cat-eh, Trowa knew he was pronouncing the name wrong even in his mind, smiled as he tried to say Trowa's name, but couldn't quite get his mouth around the hard 'r'. They both laughed then as they both realized that even saying each others' names was going to be a problem. However they came up with a solution soon enough.

"How about I just call you Cat, ok?" Trowa asked. The boy just cocked his head at him, a little look of puzzlement and amusement crossing his features.

Pointing to the boy, Trowa firmly said "Cat." The boy seemed to think for a moment before deeming his new nickname workable. Then with a grin he pointed at Trowa and said: "Asad."

Not understanding where that had come from Trowa returned the look of puzzlement. Cat swept a gesturing hand at the thick hair that fell around Trowa's face. Still not understanding the taller youth gave a shrug of incomprehension. After thinking for a bit and then breaking out into a boyish smile, Cat got down on his knees and began snarling, growling, and roaring in imitation of a wild animal. Trowa grinned. So he had been dubbed 'lion' it seemed. He was content with his new nickname thinking it actually suited him pretty well. Both boys fell about the makeshift campsite laughing over their strange new names. Trowa thought that Cat's laugh sounded like bright bells in the wind. It was wonderful.

XXXXXXXX

It wasn't until many days later that Trowa had the strength to move about on his own. It seemed odd to him that he had not only survived his time in the desert, but had recovered at a remarkable rate. He thought it might partially have been due to Cat and his tender ministrations. Trowa had certainly enjoyed being pampered. And he had enjoyed getting to know the other boy. Though the language barrier proved to be a nuisance, it didn't hinder them as much as he thought it might. So much could be conveyed through simple but meaningful gestures, or a tone of voice. That and Cat was rapidly picking up the English language which frankly amazed Trowa.

Although having studied a foreign language in school, Trowa had never seemed able to get beyond the basics. Arabic, or the language that Cat spoke when muttering to himself which sounded different than the speech other Arabs had used, was proving no less difficult for him. He was however content to teach Cat English who seemed much more willing and capable of learning.

"Asad?" Cat called as he entered the campsite. Trowa had yet to explore beyond the cave they temporarily lived, but he was sure that they were deep within a huge network of winding passages and the occasional broadened room. Also it looked like there had been many people who had come through the area before. Shelves and sleeping spaces had been carved out of the rock and scattered about were broken clay dishes. When Trowa had tried to ask his friend who the others were he had smiled and pointed to his chest, then made a sweeping gesture to include the space around him. His people, or tribes like his, Trowa supposed.

"I'm here Cat," Trowa called back.

"Good!" the Berber replied with vigor. 'Good' was one of the earliest words he had picked up.

Placing the now filled water skin on the floor, Cat sat down on his own blankets and motioned Trowa over to him. Knowing what was to come, the taller youth sat down comfortably. Cat began his check-up on his patient as he had done every day since Trowa had woken up.

As the boy's fine boned hands ran over him, checking for any signs of discomfort on the sun darkened skin, Trowa couldn't repress the little trill of pleasure that ran through him.

Cat smiled knowingly and reached around his ribs to tickle him. Trowa giggled and playfully swatted the hands away. Never had he been able to connect with a human being this way. Even without a common language Trowa had been able to understand and be understood by the blue-eyedBerber so much better than anyone before. Even Cathy hadn't been able to reach him this way and make him laugh after the death of their parents.

Cat stood up and pulled a happy Trowa up with him. With sure steps the boy began leading him out of the maze of tunnels. Just as Trowa had thought they were ensconced quite far in the cliff face.

As they approached the surface, shafts of brilliant sunlight fell through window-like holes in the cliff side. Trowa was captivated by the beauty and majesty of the desert as seen from high up in the cliffs. Dunes undulated and glimmered like a golden sea below them.

Coming outside wasn't as difficult as Trowa imagined. The sun was tolerable and even the heat didn't really affect him. Cat smiled happily as the warmth washed over them and chased away the chill from the cave. He was truly a child of the heat and desert.

Led along like a little child, Trowa soon found himself in down in a small valley between the cliffs. One end was blocked up with massive boulders and a lovely waterfall splashed down their worn faces. A pool had gathered at the bottom of the falls. It was a lightly muddied from the sand and rocks, but just the perfect temperature for bathing. Brilliant green palm trees and bits of foliage dotted the surrounding area. The whole oasis looked like it had sprung out of a picture book. Trowa was entranced.

Cat gave his hand a final squeeze before sprinting off to dive into the pool. He resurfaced with a shout of laughter, shaking water and soaked bangs out of his eyes. Trowa followed with a much more sedate pace. The water felt achingly cool and soothing against his body as he let himself float face-up for a time.

When the two finally climbed out of the pool they were refreshed both in body in mind. Their cloths however had become soaked and wetly smacked against them with every move. They were however much cleaner than they had been before. Trowa thought this was a good way of quickly washing clothing.

Cat meanwhile had walked a ways beyond the pool where Trowa finally noticed a tent had been set up in the shade of the trees. He staggered over, a happy dog-ish smile playing on his lips.

The blonde Berber poked his head of the tent and shooed him off as he got closer. Trowa pretended to be hurt before sneaking around to the back to catch his friend unawares.

Flinging back the heavy folds of tent fabric Trowa saw the reasoning for Cat's hasty disappearance. The boy was completely nude and had been in the process of changing back into his dry set of bright blue robes.

With a startled yelp at being discovered, Cat tried vainly to cover his fast blushing body with anything that came to hand. Trowa just laughed at the sight and soon the Berber youth was grinning sheepishly back at him, a blanket keeping him decent.

The tent that Cat had sometime put up was elegant and cozy. Scattered along the floor were richly colored carpets and soft looking blankets and pillows. With a contented sigh Trowa made to sit down on the lush coverings but a tsking Cat held him at bay. He was also holding a set of cloths out for the tall youth. Taking the hint, Trowa took the traditional desert garments being offered and left the tent to change.

Minutes later a very embarrassed, secretly pleased, and very nude Trowa went running for dear life as his vengeful little friend chased him about the oasis, laughing wildly.

That night a happily exhausted Trowa climbed into the nest of blankets and pillows within the tent. The cave had been a good place for him to heal away from the harsh sun and heat but he was glad to be back in the fresh air. And the tent was much smaller than the cave which meant that he would be able to see his little blonde friend much better as he slept.

Though Trowa knew it was silly, he felt an overwhelming need to protect and watch over the Berber. He knew that there was no need for it. The boy knew what he was doing and wouldn't have been out in the middle of the desert alone if he hadn't.

Which was another odd thing. Where was the boy's family? Or his tribe? Surely they wouldn't have let him live out here on his own. Perhaps he was on some sort of coming of age journey. But if that were so, why would he have brought such nice blankets and such with him? And how was there always enough food for the both of them?

Questions ran through Trowa's mind for many minutes until he received a welcome distraction. After putting out the small cook fire just outside the tent Cat had returned and was curling up for sleep in his own section of the tent. He gave Trowa a sleepy smile and slightly mumbled 'good night' before promptly falling asleep. Trowa loved the way Cat pronounced the English words, with all the vowels drawn out and the distinct way he pronounced 't's like sharp 'd's. And he loved the way he looked in sleep. His face was relaxed and his skin looked paler than it did in the daylight. The blue tinting was even more pronounced in the half-light. Trowa thought that this must be what people had in mind when they wrote poetry about nymphs or fairies.

Trowa wished he was a poet so he would have the words to describe the beautiful wonderful person that lay next to him at night, the gentle rise and fall of his chest the only motion in his relaxed stillness.

XXXXXXXXX

The long days following Trowa's rescue were spent learning the ways of the desert. Cat was a patient teacher and reveled in the foreign boy's astonishment at his teachings.

Trowa was beside himself with happiness. Not since the tragic death of his best friend Duo and then the later passing of his parents had he felt so wonderful. He smiled without reservation and even laughed when he felt like it.

And it was Cat that had brought about all of these feelings. Gentle, caring, and possessing a wicked sense of humor, the sweet boy had quickly become a dear friend to Trowa.

They played together in the warm pool, climbed the rocks that wrapped around them and protected them from the harsh wind and blowing sands, and flew across the sands on Cat's beautiful horse.

Nighttime was spent around the campfire, both too exhausted to do anything but sit and stare lazily into the flames. Then they would get up and go into the tent. Sometimes Cat would fall asleep by the fire, a little smile still playing on his face, and Trowa would scoop the smaller boy up and bring him inside for the night. Other times Trowa would lay down next to the Berber and shift closer and closer to him until they were almost touching. Many mornings found the two cuddled together like puppies amidst scattered blankets and pillows.

It may have been weeks or even months for all Trowa knew before he thought of Cathy and his friends again.

When he did he was racked with anguish and guilt for being so wrapped up in himself. They would think he had died by now. There was no way he could have survived as long as he did under normal circumstances. Trowa had no illusions that what had happened to him was normal in the least.

Cathy would be devastated. Not only would she have lost her parents but also her baby brother. She wouldn't have anyone left. Unbidden, hot salty tears sprang into his eyes and he let them spill down his cheeks.

Almost immediately there was a warm comforting presence at his side. Slender arms wrapped themselves around his chest.

"Don't cry, Asad. No no. No cry. Is good. Everything is good."

"Everything is not good Cat," Trowa gasped out. "I'm a terrible person!"

"Why?" Came Cat's airy tenor. "You are good. Very good person. And I…"

"What?" Trowa asked miserably, choking back his sobs.

"I…" Cat floundered for a moment trying to think of the right words to say.

"Ana Bahebbak," he finally said, sincerity and a little shyness coloring his words. Trowa just shook his head in incomprehension.

Trowa was startled a moment later when soft lips were pressed against his own. Tear stained eyes looking up in amazement, he watched as Cat sat back on his heels, a small smile and a blush on his face.

"I guess it's really true that actions speak louder than words," Trowa replied, laughing a little and wiping at the tear tracks on his cheeks with the back of his hands.

After a moment of thought, he stroked the other boy's silken cheek and whispered, "I love you too." He carefully inched forward and pressed equally gentle kisses to Cat's forehead, cheeks, nose and mouth. Cat was sighing a little and his blue-green eyes slipped shut in enjoyment.

After that Trowa lost track of what happened in what order. He vaguely recalled sweet kisses both innocent and not so innocent. Feather light touches that made his body arch in pleasure. Burning looks that made him yearn and ache in all the right places. And then looking down at his friend and lover as he slowly joined them in body and soul.

Hours later, Trowa looked down on the sleeping blonde nestled in his arms. After making love that was more tender and sweet and wonderful than the youth had ever imagined it could be, they went for a swim in the pool to combat the heat. Sleepy and sated they later returned to the tent to rest during the hot part of the day.

Trowa couldn't quite believe that the gentle, caring, clever soul that was cradled in his arms was real. Nothing so wonderful could be part of this world. The period of time that had been spent with Cat had not only healed his physical ailments, but had also touched a part of his soul that he had thought lost forever in the sorrows of his youth.

He ran his fingers through the baby fine blonde hair and watched in contentment as the boy snuggled closer and flopped a trusting arm over Trowa's bare chest. Wrapping his arms around the slender Berber and entwining their legs, he placed a soft kiss on the blonde's temple. Moments later both were lost in a blissful sleep.

* * *

Just in case you were curious…

The Arabic I used in the story is the kind spoken in Jordan. Other countries in the Middle East speak different dialects of Arabic. The story however is meant to take place in the Sahara. I don't know anything in Tamarshak which is probably what Cat (Quatre) would be speaking as a Tuareg (Berbers who live mostly in Morocco, Algeria and other parts of the Sahara). He does however say a few things to Trowa in Arabic since Trowa says hello to him in that language. He probably would be able to speak Arabic since it is the most prevalent language of North Africa

The Tuareg Berbers, especially those who live in the desert as nomads, wear a distinctive blue outfit which actually does stain there skin a blue-ish color. They are consequently often called Blue Men. I thought it was also interesting that only the men, not the women veil in their society and that marriage is monogamous. In fact, women are the ones who inherit, not the men. Often it is only the women who know how to read and write.

Now for actual translations of things:

marHaba: 'hello'

Ahlan wa sahlan fiik: a common greeting in reply to someone saying hello, like 'hello to you as well!'

HaDirtak shu l-ism il-kariim: polite way of asking 'what's your name' to a man

Ajnabi: 'foreigner'

Il-baraka: 'God's blessing,' a nice way of responding to someone who told you their name after being asked for it

Asad: 'lion'

NostalgieMalaak


	3. Part 3

**Temptation and Salvation in the Desert**

Warnings: AU, 3x4, yaoi, language, lime, some sap…and pretty much a little of everything else in case I missed something

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

Morning caught the two lovers unawares. Sunlight spread through the sky like spilled oilpaint, shimmering and bright. The little valley that harbored the tent and campsite was lit up with the warm buttery light. The red-brown rocks of the cliffs warmed and seemed to pulse with a heat of their own. Inside the tent the two were bathed with muted light that filtered through the thin skinned walls.

Trowa awoke slowly, letting the luxurious heat soak all the way through him. This pleasant sensation was soon eclipsed with the even more pleasant feeling of Cat nuzzling his strong bicep and placing soft kisses on the heated skin.

"Good morning," Trowa yawned sleepily. The tousled head of his lover nudged against him in reply. Trowa was lying on his stomach, his head pillowed on his arms. Lazily he let his eyes slip shut again, enjoying the sensation of Cat's smooth body nestled against his side, the boy's head resting on his back.

Soon Trowa rolled onto his side and pulled his lover up so they could look into each others' eyes. Cat looked content. A little drunken smile flitted across his face and his eyes were unfocussed with sleepiness and warmth. Taking the smaller boy in his arms, Trowa held him tight and ran possessive hands up and down the other boy's body. Cat purred and arched into Trowa's strong chest, trying to avoid being tickled by Trowa's wandering hands and at the same time feel them stronger against him. Giggling a little, Trowa finally gave his lover some respite and was content to simply lie still.

Later that morning, when it had become too hot to stay in the tent and still keep the physical closeness they both enjoyed, they journeyed out into the oasis for a swim in the pond and lounge under the shady trees.

Trowa knew that this must be what paradise was.

"Cat?"

"Hmmm?" Cat murmured, sitting up to look at Trowa where he lay next to him on the blanket they had brought outside to sit on.

"Where are we, exactly?"

"Where?" the Berber asked, his eyes going skyward as he tried to remember what the word meant.

"Yes. Where? This place…" Trowa asked, sweeping his hands out, "Where is this place? Where are we?"

"Sahara." Cat said, nodding and smiling.

"Well, I know that! I meant, _where _in the Sahara are we?"

"Asad, you know where you are."

"No, I don't! You know I don't! Really Cat, where are we?"

"Here. Now. That is all," Cat shrugged, a sympathetic, and for a brief moment very old and wise look came into his eyes. "You are happy, yes?"

"Yes," Trowa replied with a frown

"Then you know."

"What? But I…"

"Come Asad! Be happy!"

With that Cat grabbed his hand a pulled him to his feet. They spent the rest of the day climbing the cliffs and making love and Trowa forgot all about his question until the next day.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Cat?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we?"

"I told you."

"No you didn't. At least, I don't think you did."

"You are here. You are with me."

"Then_ why_ am I with you?" He asked in frustration.

"You want to be happy. And I want you to be happy too."

"You're not going to give me a straight answer, are you?" Trowa asked dryly.

"What is 'straight'?"

"Never mind."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Many more days of being in the desert passed. Every day was wonderful, and restful, and filled with Cat's love…but Trowa was becoming increasingly more homesick and worried for his friends. Asking Cat about things never helped. The boy knew a lot more than he let on, but never told him. Trowa thought that it was probably just to protect him. There was nothing in Cat that suggested anything malicious. Not like the devil in the sand dunes. But from time to time Trowa's patience ran out and the questioning would start again.

"Cat."

"Yes Asad?"

"Where is your family?"

"Around."

"Around _where?_"

"Here. Everywhere."

"Do they worry about you?"

"Oh no! They know I am happy. They know you are happy too and so they are happy."

"…That's a little disturbing. Do they like that we're…um…together?"

"Yes. I told you. They are happy that you are happy. You are happy, yes?"

"Yes, very happy. I love you Cat."

"And I love you."

XXXXXXXXX

"Cat, where does all the food come from? We always have enough but you never leave to get more."

"It comes."

"From where?"

"Hmmm….I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"It comes. I'm sorry Trowa, but I don't know."

"That's alright. Guess I just have to keep a better eye out, huh?"

Cat just smiled.

XXXXXXXXX

"How old are you Cat?"

"Old?"

"Yes. I'm eighteen. How many years have you been alive?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you could guess, how old would you be?"

"Old."

"Old? You don't look old."

"How old am I look, Asad?"

"How old _do _you look, you mean? You look like you're sixteen…maybe."

"I don't know what is this 'sixteen.' It is not old?"

"No. Younger than me."

"Oh…no…much more old than you."

"How can that _be!_"

Cat sighed and picked up Trowa's hand, trying to sooth him with gentle strokes to his palm.

"Asad, you are here. You are with me. You do not…must?...need?...know how 'old' I am. This…this place…all here…is for you. You are happy now. This is good. I think…not too long now…"

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked with concern. Cat looked so sad.

"Soon, you not be here with me. You go back to sister and be happy with her. Soon."

"But…I don't want to leave you! I love you-"

"And I love you-"

"And so you'll come with me! I want to go home to my sister and my friends, Cat. I want you to come home with me. They'll just love you! I know they will."

Cat just shook his head and with a sad smile began kissing his way down Trowa's arm.

XXXXXXXXXX

As the days went by Trowa became more and more restless, and more eager to return home. Cat seemed to sense this as well and was very quiet most of the time. Their lovemaking was sweet and tinged with a sadness that only grew as time went on.

Trowa had long since lost track of how long he had been lost. Time in this desert, wherever he was, was meaningless.

At last the day came that felt of such finality that Trowa knew it must be the end. Never in his short life had he been so distraught. He wished more than anything to return to his family. Deep in his heart he knew that that was where he was needed. And he also knew that Cat would not come with him.

That night in their tent the two lovers sat side by side for a long time neither speaking nor touching. Both were unnecessary. Trowa felt Cat in him as if they were the same person. Nothing could be uttered that hadn't already been spoken, or thought between the two.

As the night went on Cat began to cry and Trowa held him in his lap, running a soothing hand through bright hair.

Then he laid the boy down and slid under the blankets beside him to sleep. In the moonlight that shone through the opening in the tent Cat looked just as beautiful and mysterious as he had the first night Trowa had laid eyes on him. After long minutes of trying to commit his lover to his memory, Trowa's eyes began to burn and they slipped shut.

For many years afterward Trowa would argue with himself if what he heard and saw in the early morning was real or not. He finally concluded that even if it was a dream, it was the most wonderful dream a person could ever experience.

Cat had been kneeling over him, lightly petting his hair. His unusual robin's egg blue skin had looked so soft and his eyes, the color of the Mediterranean, had glowed with their own inner power. Bending close to Trowa so that his sweet breath stirred the fine hairs next to his ear, he had whispered, "Trowa, I will always love you. And I will always be with you. Be happy with your life, because you are too beautiful a person not to have happiness."

And in the next instant, just as a bit of light touched the tent, he was gone. Imprinted on Trowa's mind was the image of Cat just as the light touched him, wings the color of the sand burning with the gold of the desert sun stretching behind him to the horizons.


	4. Part 4

**Temptation and Salvation in the Desert**

Warnings: AU, 3x4, yaoi, language, lime, some sap…and pretty much a little of everything else in case I missed something

By NostalgieMalaak

* * *

"Trowa? Trowa? Are you awake?"

He knew that voice. It was so very familiar and comforting.

"Oh God Trowa! I was so worried!"

Wiry arms slipped around his prone body and he felt his sister's curly hair brush against his face, smelt the shampoo she used in every inhale.

"Cathy," Trowa breathed.

Trowa was lying on a cot in a small room with clay walls and a hard-packed dirt floor. Cathy was kneeling by his side, tears falling from her eyes and a tremulous smile hovering about her lips.

"Cathy?" his voice sounded so weak, like he hadn't used it in a while. "Where?..."

"Shhh. Rest your voice. You're in a Berber village. Do you remember? We were on our way here when the sandstorm hit. We couldn't find you for days! I…I wasn't sure…but that doesn't matter now. You're safe. How are you feeling?"

"Thirsty."

Cathy chuckled, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She brought over a pitcher of water and a mug and let him drink. He felt so sore and tired! Even the small effort expended to drink had weakened him and left him shaky and tired.

"There now. You rest for a while. Don't worry, I'll be right here."

"Cathy? How long…how long was I gone?"

"Two whole days Tro. Don't ever worry me like that again, k?"

"I won't."

"You better not. You're…you're all I have left Trowa. I couldn't bear to lose you. You know that, right? You know how much I love you, don't you Trowa?" Cathy's eyes were wide and beseeching. Trowa knew that he had worried his sister to the point of being frantic in the past with his moodiness and tendency to disappear for hours at a time to get away from everything. He remembered that now. He also remembered why they had gone on the trip. So he could find a bit of peace. And to be happy, at least for a little while. The past two…was that all?...days must have been awful for her

"I love you too Cathy. And…thank you for bringing me here. I just wanted you to know that I...I've found my happiness."

Cathy looked confused but joyful and asked in a surprised whisper, "Where did you find that way out here in the middle of the desert?"

And thinking of bright blue-green eyes and hair the color of the sunlit sand he answered, "It's been watching over me all this time."

The End

* * *

So what did you think? Weird? Good? Feedback would be most welcome for this fic.

Nostalgiemalaak


End file.
